fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Home Improvement
(MORNING AT FOSTER'S) Mac: Bye Barry. Barry: (from a bus that was moving away as he waves to Mac) Take care, or I'll fine you. Kari: (walks out the door with a happy look) Does anyone wanna guess why I'm so happy? Leshawna: There's a discount at the mall, I knew it. Gwen: There's no challenges? Heather: Gwen's still ugly as usual? Gwen: Tell that to your pony hair ponytail. Kari: Does anyone else wanna guess? Cody: (pops out of a bush) That I'm away from Sierra? Kari: How did you get here? Cody: You don't wanna know. Kari: You know what, I'm not even gonna tell you people. (Kari leaves angerly and kicks down the door) Cream/Eduardo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Jinx: Who's birthday is it? Cram: Kari's. Eduardo: We told Leshawna to tell you yesterday. Cream: You did tell them, didn't you Leshawna? Leshawna: Well, I could've gone sidetracked. (FLASHBACK BEGINS) (AT THE MALL) (Starfire and Leshawna are holding shopping bags) Leshawna: Oh Star, I love you always find discount stores with lots of cute clothes. Starfire: Oh Leshawna, it's not that hard. I just follow my instincts. Leshawna: Okay, now let's go to the food court and flirt with cute boys. Sorry Harold. Starfire: Two of my favorite things. Eating and flirting. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Leshawna: Wow was my day so busy. Kari: (comes out relieved) Man, that yelling does help me get over my stress. Mr. Herriman: All right Miss Kari, I would like to talk about the door you broke. Kari: Ugh. First they forget my birthday, then I get lectured for a broken door. (pulls out invitations) Anyway, I have invitations for my surprise birthday party. Beauty: (freaks out) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF IT'S A SURPRISE? Kari: Is that girl gonna pop up every time? Anyhow, I have no exception invitations for Cream, Eduardo, Starfire, Cosmo, Chomper, Knuckles, Ami, Goo, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Numbuh One, Buttercup, Ben, Bloo, and Geoff. (whispers to Fidget) I made the invitations myself. And no, you're not invited. Fidget: Didn't expect to be invited anyway. Cody: (grabs Kari's leg) Can I please come too? Kari: Are you sure, because… Cody: Please, I beg you. Kari: Alright, but I'm warning you. (a tractor with wagons that have hay in them is seen to be driven by Madame Foster) Madame Foster: The rest of you should come to the pumpkin patch. (a spaceship lands on the ground and Kari and the invited guests and Cody get on board) OFFICE CC: Bridgette: (blows kiss) Good luck Geoffy. (the spaceship takes off) Nurse Joy: (comes out of the ambulance) Good news Mac, (hands him his Pokeballs) your Pokemon are completely healed and healthy. Mac: Thanks. What about that scar on my Pikachu? Nurse Joy: I'm afraid it's there permanently. Mac: That's alright, makes him look dangerous. (AT THE GROUND) Brady: (sees the spaceship and smiles as he sees Beth waving to him) I LOVE YOU BETH! (AT A HOUSE) Fred: (opens the door and sees the spaceship) ! SPACE ALIENS TRYING TO TAKE ME TO THEIR EARTH! (closes the door) (AT THE SPACESHIP) Buttercup: Look at this incredible view, not that I haven't seen it like this before. Kari: Now Cody, the pilot has a little flying issues, do you think you can help her? Cody: Sure, anything to kee…... Wait, oh no. (the door to the driving room is opened and it is revealed to be opened by Sierra) Sierra: (gasp) CODY! (hugs him) Kari told me that there would be a big surprise if I would pilot the ship, and she was right. Thank you Kari. Kari: No problem. SPACESHIP CC: Beth: I didn't expect that Sierra would join us at Kari's surprise birthday party. I liked the part when Brady smiled at me. SPACESHIP CC: Sierra: I knew Cody would show up eventually! I should go back to driving shouldn't I? (AT THE HAY RIDE) Madame: Foster: (using her walkie talkie) The pumpkin patch shouldn't be far now. Courtney: We know. We know. OFFICE CC: Courtney: Just because I'm not playing doesn't mean I don't get a hay ride. And I will find my way into next season. (an vicious crocodile comes out and gets on a wagon as the ones on the wagon scream) Gwen: (throws Pokeball) (the Pokeball opens and Grovyle comes out) Gwen: Give it it's just dessert. Grovyle: Okay. (licks his lips) Gwen: I didn't really….. Grovyle: (grabs the crocodile and opens his mouth as he gulps it down whole) Olivia: (in unison) Yuck! Bridgette: (in unison) Seriously? Heather: (covers her mouth) Fidget: (in unison) Holy picking crumpets. Courtney: (in unison) Oh that is so gross. TOILET CC: Grovyle: (picks his teeth with a tooth picker) That croc never stood a chance. Gwen: (returns Grovyle) Madame Foster: We're here. (stops tractor) Mac: (sees Terrence) My red haired brother. Bendy: Uh oh. Terrence. It's your younger brother. Terrence: (turns around) Mac: Big bro. I want a rematch. Terrence: No can do. Mac: Huh? Terrence: (points his thumb behind him) I already promised him. Nando: (seen playing his hand held Mew shaped harp) Mac: Hi there. I'm Mac. Nando: Name's Nando. Pleasure to meet you. (AT SPACESHIP) Sierra: (from the overcome) We are now entering on the gorgeous planet Barobo. To your right, you will see a purple planet with yellow dots. And no, it is not the green one, or the pink one, or the red one, or the orange one. Those are all its moons. But they are still gorgeous. Kari: I can't wait. I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home. SPACESHIP CC:Kari: Well, only for my party, so I'm really visiting. Do you want me to tell you what an onomatopoeia is? (they land right next to a very humongous castle) SPACESHIP CC: Chomper: That's a huge castle for Kari's home. (the door on the spaceship opens and Ami, Beth, Ben, Bloo, Buttercup, Cody, Chomper, Cosmo, Cream, DJ, Eduardo, Geoff, Goo, Katie, Knuckles, Numbuh One, Sadie, Sierra, and Starfire get off the spaceship) Kari: Okay, everyone's got to be on their best behavior because my dad really has some temper issues, and you really don't want to get him mad) (a muscular man appears behind Kari and everyone is shivering with fear) Kari: What? (turns around) POPS! Redblaze IV: Kari, I see you brought some friends along with you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Redblaze John Cody Satoshi Billy Matsuzaka IV. Kari: There's also a fifth who is my oldest brother. Chomper: (to Buttercup) So, when this is down, wanna bite to eat? KARI'S ROOM CC: Buttercup: Is Chomper in love with me or something? Or is it my imagination? (AT THE CASTLE) Cream: Wow, you have a like a giant house. I mean it's giant. (a mean eight year old girl with an orange T-Shirt with a devil on it, black paints, boots, and green hair comes out of her bedroom) DJ: You must be one of Kari's sisters. Hi (puts his hand for a hand shake) I'm DJ. Greenflame: (grabs DJ's arm and flips him) Try to touch me and you'll lose that arm. Kari: Greenflame Haruka Yoko Grace Belle Pika Emily Azure Matsuzaka! That's no way to treat our guests. Greenflame: My home, I get to do whatever I want here. And no younger sister of mine tells me what to do just because it's her birthday. (a girl with red hair with pigtails and a school girl outfit pops out behind Greenflame) Mindee: Greenflame, you should treat her nicely, we haven't seen her in a long time. Cream: Um Kari, who's the red haired girl who looks exactly like you? Kari: this is my twin sister who gets on my nerves a lot. Mindee: But you love me, (hugs her) don't you? Kari: (sarcastically) Sure I do Mindee. (another six year old with a pink and black jacket, black pants, tennis shoes, and looks exactly like Kari except with her hair down) Kari: Emma! Emma: Hi. Kari: (goes to hug her) Emma: (walks away) Kari: She's not much of a talker. (AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH) Madame Foster: This is going to be a five on five battle and substitutions are allowed. The first dude to have all five of their Pokemon defeated loses. Terrence: Manectric, (throws Pokeball) stand in and fight. (the Pokeball opens and Manectric comes out) Manectric: Manectric. Mac: (pulls out Pokedex) Pokedex: Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Electrike. It is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane. Nando: (throws Pokeball) Come out Lapras. (the Pokeball opens and Lapras comes out) Gwen: (pulls out a black Pokedex with a skull logo on it) Pokedex: Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. Nando: (plays harp) Please use Brine. Lapras: (uses Brine and hits Manectric) Terrence: Roar now. Manectric: (uses Roar scaring Lapras to go back to its Pokeball) Nando: (pulls out a different Pokeball) Time for peace and love. (throws Pokeball which opens and Sceptile comes out) Sceptile: Sceptile. Mac: (pulls out Pokedex) Pokedex: Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon and the evolved form of Grovyle. In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. Nando: Sunny Day, then Solarbeam. Sceptile: (uses Sunny Day and then prepares to charge up its Solarbeam) Terrence: Not so fast, Manectric, Thunder Fang. Manectric: (charges towards Sceptile preparing to use Thunder Fang) Nando: Fire, please. Sceptile: (uses Solarbeam and KO's Manectric) Terrence: (anger moan growls) Return. (returns Manectric) Mismagius, (throws Pokeball) stand in and fight. (the Pokeball opens and Mismagius comes out) Mismagius: Mismagius. Mac: (pulls out Pokedex) Pokedex: Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well. Nando: Maybe you should return Sceptile. (returns Sceptile) Terrence: Same for you Mismagius. (returns Mismagius) Floatzel, (throws Pokeball stand in and fight. (the Pokeball opens and Floatzel comes out) Nando: Get ready Sunflora. (throws Pokeball) Go. (the Pokeball opens and Sunflora comes out) Sunflora: Sunflora. Leshawna: Talk about a type advantage. Bridgette: Maybe, but Floatzel also knows Ice type attacks. So Terrence might have the upper hand for the time being. TOILET CC: Terrence: Watch out Nando. I'm going A-List. Nando: Use Razor Leaf. Sunflora: (uses Razor Leaf) Terrence: Endure. Floatzel: (braced itself enduring Sunflora's Razor Leaf) Terrence: Now use Ice Punch! Floatzel: (uses Ice Punch and KO's Sunflora) Tails: Sunflora is unable to battle, but it was a good try for Nando. (AT THE CASTLE) Geoff: What's up their dogs? Knife: (tackles Geoff) I AM NOT A DOG! (Knuckles gets Knife off of Geoff) Kari: Uh guys, she doesn't like being called a dog. KARI'S ROOM CC: Geoff: And now she tells me? KARI'S ROOM CC: Kari: Well, Geoff broke the news before I had to have my sister's psychotic issue with dogs. (a boy with spiky orange hair, a shirt with a smiley face and white pants walks next to Redblaze IV) Redblaze IV: Yes Androzo? Androzo: Can I see Kari's closest friends, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? Cody: Well, I'm not really her friend. I ju… Redblaze IV: Do as you wish. Androzo: AWESOME! My name's Androzo. I'm Greenflame's twin. Kari: Yea, think of him as the angel and Greenflame as the devil. Goo: Where's the TV room? Chomper: (stomach growls) And the dining hall? (a voice says, "We'll get there." is heard and it came from a twelve year old boy with blonde hair in a ponytail, green basketball shirt with a bottle of water logo on the front, red bracelet, cleats, and teal jeans walked up to Chomper) Chomper: Okay, um, name's Chomper. Kari: Zamozo. Chomper: Huh? Kari, don't change my name. Zamozo: I think she was talking to me. Chomper: Oh. Sierra: (comes out of the bathroom) Who knew each of you has their own toilet? Cody: (tries to hide behind Cosmo) Sierra: (grabs Cody) Don't be shy Cody. KARI'S ROOM CC: Sierra: Cody thinks he can hide from me forever. But I loved his try behind Cosmo. Cosmo: (bumps into a thirty-one year man with wearing a armor outfit with a red mullet and orange skin) Oh excuse, Mr. Person Who Looks Like Redblaze. Redblaze V: But I am Redblaze John Cody Satoshi Billy Matsuzaka V. Cosmo: I was talking about your fath… wait, you're the fifth? (AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH) Nando: Chatot, (throws Pokeball) come on out. (the Pokeball opens and Chatot comes out) Chatot: Come on out. Sonic: Didn't Nando say come on out? Gwen: (pulls out Pokedex) I think Chatot mimicked what Nando said. Pokedex: Chatot, the Musical Note Pokemon. Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech. Terrence: This will be a snitch. Floatzel, Ice Punch. Nando: (plays harp) Use Double Team. Chatot: (mimics the word Double Team and uses Double Team stopping Floatzel at his tracks) Terrence: Aim at all of them using Water Gun Floatzel: (aims at all of them using Water Gun but all the Chatots were fake) BATHROOM CC: Heather: I give Terrence credit for at least trying. (sighs lovely) (tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly shakes the camera) I want the tape. Give me the tape. How do you open this thing? Terrence: WHAT? Nando: Sky Attack. (Chatot uses Sky Attack and KO's Floatzel) Terrence: No way, return. (returns Floatzel) Nando: (returns Chatot) Guess I'm in the lead again. Terrence: Not for long. BATHROOM CC: Gwen: Who knows how long this will last? Maybe this is a good time, ugh I forgot what I was going to say. This isn't showing, is it?(tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly shakes the camera) I want that tape back. Give me the tape. How do you open this thing? Nando: You're up Lapras. (throws Pokeball which opens and Lapras comes out) Terrence: Stand in and fight Electabuzz. (throws Pokeball which opens and Electabuzz comes out) Dee Dee: A water type against an electric type? Nando's in trouble. Nando: (plays harp) Use Perish Song. Lapras: (uses Perish Song) Terrence: Nothing happened. Ha, I knew I owned this matchup, Electabuzz, Thunder Punch. Electabuzz: (uses Thunder Punch and KO's Lapras) Nando: (returns Lapras) (Electabuzz's Perish Song countdown goes down to two) Trent: What's with the dinging? Leshawna: I have no idea. Nando: Go now Chatot. (throws Pokeball which opens and Chatot comes out) Wing Attack. Chatot: (mimics the word Wing Attack and uses it) Terrence: Protect. Electabuzz: (uses Protect and gets protected from the attack and the Perish Song countdown goes down to one) Trent: I can hear it again. Terrence: Now use Thunder Punch. Electabuzz: (use Thunder Punch and KO's Chatot) Mac: Chatot's done! (Electabuzz's Perish Song count down reached zero and it fainted) CC: Fidget: Wooly nelly. That's what I call two birds with one stone. Mac: That no doubt came from Lapras' Perish Song. If not substituted, after three moves prior to the use Perish Song, whoever is currently in battle who heard it are unable to battle. Skunk: You mean your brother didn't know this? (AT KARI'S HOME) (all of Kari's family which were with more than just Kari's shown siblings, her having more siblings and the guests are sitting at a giant table with foods from different planets, including from Earth) Cody: So, you visited Roswell? Redblaze IV: Yes, and that is where my daughter landed at to escape from Braxon. Cody: Braxon? Redblaze V: No one knows who he really is. He prefers to keep his identity unknown. Kari: He's a psycho who loves to shoot at a six year old defenseless girl while strolling in space. Knuckles: I think he means his name. He probably calls himself that to keep himself from being found out who he really is. Kari: That's what most intergalactic villains do. Cloak their own name and make up a new one. Duh. Beth: (pokes at a bluish orb food) Um, can someone please pass some American rice? Gibshe: (passes Beth some American rice) Beth: Thanks Gibshe. Tina: Oh that poor Selene. Greenflame: I have to go to the bathroom. Kari: You're a big girl you don't have to ask. Greenflame: (sarcastically) Oh ha ha, very funny. Redblaze V: We should probably drop Kari back off to Earth with her friends. Greenflame: Good, now I don't have to see her face for a long time. Kari: I don't enjoy looking at your face either. Greenflame: Oh grow up you brat. Mindee: Oh, be nice, it's her slash our birthday and you should give her some respect. Right Emma? Emma: (plays her video game with her feet on the table) Sure. (OUTSIDE OF KARI'S HOME) (Redblaze V takes Kari, Buttercup, Chomper, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Numbuh One, DJ, Geoff, Knuckles, Beth, Ami, Goo, Bloo, Cosmo, Ben, Cream, Eduardo, and Starfire to a giant frog mobile and they all enter the vehicle and it jumps its way into Earth. (AT A PRISON BASEMENT AT THE CASTLE) Greenflame: (checks the cells to see that they are all open) WHAT THE? (she jumps down a flight of stairs and then she sees that there is a giant "O" opening in the middle of a giant metal door and has green energy in her hands getting ready to fight, she goes to the cell and sees that mechanics and guards are all over the floor and giant tube like prison bars are destroyed and many layers of handcuffs are on the ground and the energy stops glowing from her hands) Ugh, killjoy. Just a pawn like every other soldier. (sits down) Hope Em Atron knows where he's going. Poor thing. Hate to see him in shreds. (AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH) Terrence: (throws Pokeball) Stand in and fight Pidgeot. (the Pokeball opens and Pidgeot is sent out) Nando: (throws Pokeball) Go now Beautifly. (the Pokeball opens and Beautifly is sent out) Gwen: I think that would be a counterpart to my Butterfree. Nando/Terrence: Hyper Beam, go. (Beautifly and Pidgeot both use Hyper Beam and the blasts was strong enough to KO both of them) Wilt: KOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Nando: (returns Beautifly) I'm glad you did your best. Terrence: (returns Pidgeot) Mac: It's down between Terrence's Mismagius and Nando's Sceptile. Nando: (throws Pokeball) It's the final round. (the Pokeball opens and Sceptile comes out) Terrence: Mismagius, (throws Pokeball), stand in and fight. (the Pokeball opens and Mismagius comes out) BATHROOM CC: Courtney: I don't know when Cream will be back, but if she hexes me again, I'll hit Fidget. Wait, I said that all wrong. (tape is cut off for two seconds) (angerly go to the camera and shakes it) I want that tape back. Give me the tape. Oof. How do you open this thing? (IN THE FROG MOBILE) Cream: Wait, I have the strangest felling to hex something. Kari: Aww, are you missing Courtney? Cream: No, I just miss hexing her. Okay, I miss her a little. (the mobile lands on the water and then takes a long jump and lands on the water and so on so forth) Chomper: (gets tossed around like a fish) Sierra: Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean? (mobile rises) Oh, no we're not. (mobile lowers) Why are we landing in the middle of the-? (mobile rises) Oh, no we're not. (AT THE PUMPKIN PATCH) (Mismagius gets defeated by Sceptile) Terrence: (returns Mismagius) Nando: So, you should really know the difference between strength and kindness. Your victory came short using strength alone. Perhaps you should consider that. Terrence: (walks away with Bendy) Heather: (gets a message on her phone) It's my Mon. She wants me try out some costume contest tomorrow. (the frog mobile lands near the pumpkin patch accidently squashing some pumpkins on the way) (AT A SPACESHIP) (a brown robot with rusted parts on some of his body looks at planet Earth and smiles evilly) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs